SOS for Shizu-chan's Sweet Tooth
by DRRRLover1224
Summary: Izaya suddenly demands that Shizuo stop feeding his sweet tooth, but what's his real reason behind it? ONESHOT


"You sure do love sweets, don't you, Shizu-chan?"

I couldn't answer him even if I wanted to because at the moment, my mouth was full of a chocolate turnover abused with whipped cream. I even dared to add a little more chocolate on it. It was absolutely to DIE for, and if somehow after saying this I suddenly pass on from insulin shock, let it happen.

After getting the heap of sugar down my throat, I managed to let out an "mm-hmm" to my crony, Izaya. He rolled his crimson eyes and gave me a pleading look, something he always does when he's about to tell me something I don't want to hear. I hate it when he tries to condole with me…

"Shizu-chan…I think you should, y'know…at least try to curtail your intake of sweets..."

"Hmmph!" I almost choked on the last bit of melted chocolate that was slithering down my throat. The more I coughed and hacked, the harder it was on Izaya to keep a straight face. After my episode, I managed to say hoarsely, "W-what…?"

The raven in front of me didn't say anything. He got up, walked to the fridge, and planted a cold bottle of 2% milk right in front of me. I have to say, milk has got to be up there on my list of favorite things to eat/drink. To put it simply, all dairy products, anything sweet, and anything not bitter is how I like my food.

I stared at the bottle in front of me and said, "You think you could grab me that bottle of chocolate syrup? It's right over there."

He gave me a contemptuous look. "NO."

I glared at his sudden hostility, "What's your problem?"

"Better question would be 'What's YOUR problem?'. I mean, people who've had their heart broken don't eat as much ice cream as you do on a regular Friday night! You depressed?"

Izaya's way of bringing up issues with troubled people is to first address the problem, then debases them for letting it go on.

"We need to convene some type of regimen to level out all this extra junk food, don't you think so, Shizu-chan?" He gave me a warm smile and softly ruffled my blonde hair, his normal, conducive way for getting something he wants. I didn't return his sweetness at all.

"I don't know what you're talking about, so I really don't wanna hear it. AND, with that being said, will you PLEASE get me the chocolate syrup?"

He gave me a stone hard look. It almost made me nervous to say what I was going to say next.

"…And the whipped cream…?"

He scoffed and threw his hands up in frustration, "Okay! That's it! I'm done! If you wanna eat yourself sick with all this sugary stuff, then be my honored guest!"

"Why does it matter?! "I yelled back, "I can work it off! I always eat like this and never gain a pound."

"Oh, that's what they all say!" Izaya was turning red, "None of this is constituent to your diet!"

"So what do you want me to do? Consolidate with some fake organization who call themselves the FSA? Fats and Sweets Anonymous? Is that what you want me to do?"

Izaya lost all the fire in his red eyes (ironic, isn't it?) and sighed.

"Look, I'm not trying to condescend on you in any way, it's just that…"

He suddenly dropped his head, and I leaned in closer.

"It's just that…? What?"

He looked up at me with a small blush to his face.

"I-I never really had that many sweets before…you're kinda lucky…"

I threw my hands up, "O-kay, now I've heard it all! You go to that sweet store all the time, and you always get a sun-"

"Aw, Shizu-chan!" he whined, "That was sugar-free ice cream!"

I gaped, "…But…the syrup…no…?"

He nodded dejectedly, "Even the whipped cream and cherries are reduced in calories and sugar!"

I gulped. Sure, it's bad to eat a bunch of sweets like I do, but I don't think it's right to be a 100% complete health nut either.

I got up and shuffled past him to go to the pantry. I walked back to him and held up a huge chocolate-iced bun that I'd been saving for a rainy day to his face. I'd like to say that my day was kind of drizzly, but Izaya's seems to be stormy with a big dose of hail. What better time to eat it?

His eyes widened, "Oh…oh, Shizu-chan, no! I-I couldn't…eat that by myself!"

I frowned "Of course you're not eating it by yourself! I'm not that nice, but you can have half. Note I said **half**."

He nodded, so with that as a signal, I tore open the package and broke of a small piece of the bun.

"Just taste it first."

He opened his mouth, and I dropped the sweet morsel on his tongue. He chewed slowly, then showed an expression of delight and eagerly asked for more.

I chuckled as I gave him his full share "See what you've been missing?"

"Mm-hmmf!" He swallowed and said, "You know, we should invite the guys over to Miku Miku Yummi and just pig out! Won't that be fun?!"

"I dunno…I don't really think Shinra, Masaomi, and Mikado and gonna skip over to a girly sweet store just by asking them."

He laughed, "Oh, c'mon! What's the worst that could happen?!"

I paused.

"…Tea parties…and possibly...fan service..."

* * *

**Vocab Assignment, 'nuff said...**


End file.
